Digimon Rumble Arena 2
July 29 2004 September 7 2004 |genre = Fighting |modes = |ratings = ESRB: Teen (T) PEGI: 12+ |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (Digimon Battle Chronicle in Japan) is a Digimon fighting game released in 2004 by Bandai Games for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox. It is the sequel to Digimon Rumble Arena and has a similar style of gameplay as Super Smash Bros. Melee, except with a health meter. Story Digimon Rumble Arena leaps onto next generation platforms with a flourish! Play as one of over 40 television characters in this fast and furious fighter! Battle your way through icy glaciers and across fields of fire in this digivolving contest of skills! Characters The game features characters from the first four seasons of the anime (or Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier in Japan). Each one has their own special moves and digivolutions, as well as slightly varying normal attacks and taunts. Playable characters Agumon: Has a mixture of weak and strong attacks, but good range on his Pepper Breath attack. He digivolves to Greymon and WarGreymon. Gomamon: Fast with weak offense. digivolves to Ikkakumon and Zudomon Biyomon: Has advantage with speed but low in offence and defense. digivolves to Birdramon and Garudamon Flamemon: He can digivolve to Agunimon and BurningGreymon Gabumon: A slow, yet very offensively oriented Digimon. His digivolutions are Garurumon & MetalGarurumon. Guilmon: Somewhat weak physically, but is very quick on his feet. His special attack, Pyro Sphere, travels straight forward and has a bit of a recoil. His digivolutions are Growlmon & Gallantmon. Gatomon: She is the 2nd fastest character in the game and can also paralyze her foes. Her digivolution line is made up of Nefertimon and Angewomon. Patamon: somehow quite weak in battle but is the fastest character in the game. digivolves to Angemon and Magna Angemon Palmon: She is fast and attacks with poison and sleep dust.Togemon and Lillymon are her digivolutions Tentomon: Both fast and strong, Tentomon can digivolve to Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon Veemon: Limited range on all attacks, yet powerful. His Vee-Headbutt, Vee-Knock-Out and Vee-Punch moves can cause a lot of damage. Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are his digivolutions. Hidden characters These are characters that are not available at first, but have to be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions. BlackAgumon: A virus version of Agumon, with a slower, more powerful normal attack. His digivolution is BlackGreymon and BlackWarGreymon, and can be unlocked when beating the game with 2 different characters, or by beating him during a "surprise attack." BlackGabumon: digivolves to BlackGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon. A fire version of Gabumon Unlockable in the same way as BlackAgumon. BlackGuilmon: digivolves to BlackGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon. Unlockable in the same way as BlackAgumon. Duskmon: Duskmon is well balanced in all stats, with one attack having infinite range, and another move being teleportation. He is a strong melee fighter and is second hardest on the 1-player mode. Unlocked when beaten in 1-player mode. MaloMyotismon: Has a strong defense and melee attack, plus several "dark" projectiles. He is the most hardest boss on 1-player mode, and unlocked when beaten. Diaboromon: Has exceptionally powerful attacks, one being a spin attack, and a projectile which is as big as he is. He is 4th hardest in 1-player mode. Omnimon: A well balanced character, and is a fast combo attacker. 3rd hardest in 1-player. Neemon: The weakest, but fastest, boss. He is weak in almost every aspect, though is swift and is fast at attacking. Second-last in difficulty in 1-player. Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. Calumon: Calumon returns from the original Rumble Arena game, now the main character in the game's Crazy Chase mini-game. In the mini-game the players must give chase to Calumon and touch him 20 or above times to win. Calumon also makes cameos during the loading sequence of battles holding info boxes of random character information. Phantomon: Phantomon is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemly impossible to kill him. Levels * Jungle Ruins: A forest setting, with plenty of stumps to jump on. The easiest area, as it is the only one in which you can only be killed by special powerups and opponents. It also has many cheats, such as a Max Digivolution egg underneath the bridge and powerups instantly appearing if the player breaks the trees. * RubberTree Falls: A forest setting as well, but with a waterfall and palm trees. The trees bounce you high, and you must stay on the rocks/trees or be knocked out. * Danger Gulch: An "Old West" setting, with exploding barrels and carts. * Lava Lake: Fight on platforms and a cage over a river of lava which rises and falls slowly. * Pier 47: Fight on a pier, with moving crates which can knock you out if you are caught in between them and the edges of the screen. * Steamworks: An oil rig in water, which you cannot leave or you are knocked out. Includes flames and steam which push you away. * The Cannery: A factory with moving platforms-- but watch you don't fall into the tubes on the sides, or you'll be turned into a can. * Twisted Toytown: Constantly moving side to side. Fight on cookie platforms which crumble away, and be shot at by a fire-breathing duck or a wind-up frog that fires explosive fish. Unlockable Levels * Ice Palace: Fight on frozen, slippery platforms with icicles that fall and damage you. Unlocked during a boss battle. * Chaos Wasteland: Fight on hexagonal platforms high over an endless vortex. The platforms have a variety of effects; falling down to the vortex, spewing fire, freezing, moving up and down, and reversing their gravity, causing you to float. Unlocked during a boss battle. Mini-Games * Crazy Chase: Battle against 2-4 other opponents, to be the first one to touch Calumon 20 times. * King of the Hill: Battle against 2-4 other opponents, try to gain 20 points first by being the only one on the hill. * Keep-Away: Battle against 2-4 other opponents, and try to be the first to get 20 points by keeping the spirit egg to yourself. * Digi-Race: Battle against 2-4 other opponents. digivolve and use your Ultra attack three times to win. * Poison: The poison will lower your health! Give it to other players. * Little VS Big: Beat the Big to BE the big! (Beat other players to be your full digivolution, while they go back to their first) These are all unlocked randomly in single player mode. Trivia * In the "Jungle Ruins" level, behind the trees and through the water stream, stone statues can be found with food. Cast * Tom Fahn: Agumon * Lex Lang: War Greymon, Omnimon * Kirk Thornton: Gabumon/Garurumon/MetalGarurumon, Omnimon * Jeff Nimoy: Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Wendee Lee: Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon * Dave Mallow: Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Gatomon/Nefertimon/Angewomon * Steven Jay Blum: Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon * Paul St. Peter: Diaboromon, MaloMyotismon * Michael Sorich: Neemon, Imperialdramon, Zudomon * R. Martin Klein: Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Veemon * Laura Summer: Patamon Category:2004 video games Rumble Arena 2 Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video game sequels Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games ja:„Éá„Ç∏„É¢„É≥„Éê„Éà„É´„ÇØ„É≠„Éã„ÇØ„É´